Happy Birthday, Ichigo!
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Everyone celebrates Ichigo's birthday, but there is someone missing from the party. One-shot. For Ichigo's birthday.


Happy Birthday, Ichigo!

 **Here's a Bleach one-shot about Ichigo's birthday, which is tomorrow, July 15. I might make another one-shot with more characters celebrating Ichigo's birthday, but I'll see how it goes. Anyway, Happy Birthday to Ichigo and please review!**

On July 15th, Ichigo Kurosaki woke up on his seventeenth birthday to his dad yelling.

"Happy birthday Ichigo!"

Isshin came running into Ichigo's room to try to tackle him as he was getting up off of his bed, but Ichigo effortlessly sidestepped him and Isshin crashed into the window.

"Dad, can you at least avoid doing that on my birthday?!"

"But Ichigo, it's your seventeenth birthday today! I have an excuse to do that!"

"Whatever, I'll be down soon. Just have to get freshened up."

Isshin then left Ichigo's room and Ichigo went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his usual routine before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Ichigo had gone downstairs and was greeted by the sight of his dad and his two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, sitting at the table with party hats on eating breakfast. As Ichigo sat down at the table, Yuzu and Karin said simultaneously.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo!"

"Thanks you guys. Hey I just remembered something. What about my presents?"

"Don't you know the tradition, Ichigo? No presents until we sing happy birthday to you. You'll just have to wait until later."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Yuzu's comment and continued eating, trying to finish his food as soon as possible so he could head out for awhile. After finishing his food, Ichigo got up from the table and turned toward his dad, Yuzu and Karin.

"I'm going to head out for awhile you guys. If you need anything just call me."

Not getting a response from anyone, Ichigo turned around and went out, wanting to take a walk and get some fresh air. After walking for some time, Ichigo had come to a stop at the entrance to a park and decided to enter, not knowing where else to go. Taking a look around, Ichigo noticed children playing and their mothers watching them, and then he noticed an empty swing set and decided to sit down on one of the swings.

As Ichigo was sitting on the swing, he began thinking back to all the times that he had spent with Rukia, and how so much time had passed since their goodbye, seventeen months if Ichigo's memory served him right. If he could make one wish today, he would wish to have Rukia here to celebrate his birthday with him, but he knew that wishes hardly ever come true. He had long accepted the fact that he would never see Rukia again, but he couldn't help but wonder every now and then if she had even thought about him or missed him at all. Ichigo then scoffed at the thought immediately, knowing that Rukia would never miss him that much, as she had more important things to worry about, such as the hollows that always seemed to threaten Karakura Town.

Ichigo then happened to look up and noticed a small woman with medium length raven hair walking down the pathway in front of him, and he quickly got up off of the swing and began running to catch up with her. As Ichigo caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, he said to her in a shaky voice.

"Pardon me miss, but are you-"

As she turned around to face him, Ichigo noticed that it was indeed Rukia, but the question was, how was he able to see her? He knew that his Soul Reaper powers were gone, so how could he be seeing her?

"Rukia, I-"

"Ichigo you fool, what are you doing thinking about me constantly? It's your birthday; you should be spending it with your friends and family, not thinking about me."

After saying this, Rukia walked away and then faded from sight, and before Ichigo could say anything, he felt someone poking him and he woke with a start, noticing that he had fallen asleep on the swing. He also noticed a little boy standing in front of him, and the boy was looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"Mister, you fell asleep on the swings. Are you okay?"

"Yeah kid, I'm just fine."

Ichigo noticed a woman walk up to them and he figured that she was the kid's mom.

"Oh, thank you for keeping an eye on my son. I lost track of him for a little while."

"Don't mention it."

The woman then picked the child up and walked away, and after they were out of sight, Ichigo slammed his fist down on his knee, wondering why he would have a dream like that, let alone falling asleep on the swings, which he hadn't done since he was little. As small but noticeable tears began to flow down his cheeks, Ichigo wiped them off with his sleeve and got up off of the swing to head home, but as he did, he turned around to take one last look at the swings. Seeing that no one was there, Ichigo looked up at the sky and noticed the sun beginning to set, and Ichigo just remembered that his dad and two sisters were probably waiting on him to come home in order to sing happy birthday to him. Ichigo then turned around and began walking as fast as he could back towards his home. However, as Ichigo left the park and continued on his way home, he had failed to notice that someone was sitting on the other swing beside him the entire time that he was there, her small hand on top of Ichigo's the whole time. Fighting back the tears in her eyes, Rukia flash stepped away.

As Ichigo arrived in front of his house, he opened the door and walked inside, but the whole house was dark with little sunlight to work with, so he had to feel his way to the light switch.

' _Why the hell is the house so damn dark? I guess dad and Yuzu and Karin are out somewhere.'_

As Ichigo finally found the light switch, he flipped the lights on and as soon as he did he jumped as all of his friends and family yelled in unison.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Ichigo!"

"Thanks you guys. It's great to see all of you."

Almost everyone he knew except for the Soul Society were all there in the living room, including Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, Kisuke, and even Ginjo and the rest of Xcution, including Riruka, Jackie, Giriko and Yukio had come as well. Orihime then came over to him and ushered him over to the center of the group, as everyone was standing around the table. Ichigo's birthday cake was in the center, and there were seventeen candles on the cake, including the words: _'Happy 17_ _th_ _Birthday, Ichigo.'_

Isshin, Yuzu and Karin were lighting the candles, and when they were finished the lights had went out, courtesy of Keigo. Once Keigo had come back, Isshin then asked everyone.

"Ready?"

Everyone then nodded, and they all began to sing to Ichigo.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ichigo! Happy birthday to you! May the dear lord bless you. May the dear lord bless you. May the dear lord bless Ichigo! May the dear lord bless you!"

Everyone then said.

"Make a wish Ichigo!"

Ichigo then made the only wish he wanted to, and then in one breath, blew out his candles. Everyone in the room clapped for him, even Uryu and Chad, who were usually for the most part stoic. Keigo then asked him.

"What did you wish for Ichigo?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly, but Ichigo didn't respond and felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, and everyone seemed to notice. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin along with Uryu, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Orihime and Kisuke immediately came over to him to make sure that he was okay, while Ginjo and the rest of Xcution just looked on in concern.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded to everyone.

"I'm okay. I'm just so happy that you're all here and that you guys did all of this for me. It really means a lot."

Uryu and Chad each put a hand on one of Ichigo's shoulders and nodded, while his sisters as well as Orihme and Tatsuki each took turns hugging him.

"Thanks for that everyone."

Everyone then got their presents and put them on the table, waiting for Ichigo to open them.

Ichigo opened his dad's first and noticed a brand new black tuxedo inside. Ichigo thanked his dad and moved on to his next gift which was from his sisters. He opened it up and saw a belt inside. He thanked his sisters and continued on to his next gift, which was from Kisuke, who handed him a piece of paper.

"A 40% off coupon to Urahara Shop. Thanks Kisuke."

Ichigo said sarcastically.

Kisuke just fanned himself and Ichigo moved onto his next gift, which was from Riruka. It was a big plushy lion, and Ichigo smiled awkwardly at Riruka and thanked her before continuing to open his gifts. The rest of his gifts included two new hats from Jackie and Giriko, a poster of a woman in a bikini from Keigo and Mizuiro, which had Ichigo blushing, a replica of a zanpakuto from Ginjo, two new video games from Tatsuki and Yukio, a cake from Orihime, a pair of sunglasses from Chad and clothes from Uryu.

"Thanks for all the great gifts everyone. I'll use everything well."

Everyone smiled, and Isshin cut the cake for everyone. As everyone was eating their cake and mingling about, Ichigo wasn't able to see Rukia standing in a corner of the room, watching everyone celebrate Ichigo's birthday.

' _Happy birthday Ichigo.'_

Rukia then flash stepped away, and Isshin called everyone together after they had finished the cake.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my great son, Ichigo. I couldn't ask for a better one. Happy birthday Ichigo."

Everyone then said in unison one more time.

"Happy birthday Ichigo!"

They all raised their glasses to Ichigo, which contained various drinks, and smiled at him before drinking. Ichigo then took one last look at everyone and said.

"Thank you everyone, from all these great gifts to a great celebration, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

Everyone just smiled or nodded, and Ichigo took a quick look to the ceiling and whispered to himself.

"Thank you as well, Rukia."

Ichigo knew that she hadn't heard him, but he needed to say it anyway. However, unknown to Ichigo, Rukia did hear him, and she said.

"You're welcome, Ichigo. Happy birthday."

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this. I knew that Ichigo's birthday is tomorrow, so I made this one-shot to celebrate. Happy birthday to our favorite Substitute Soul Reaper and please review!**


End file.
